Be With You
by jedimasterroyal
Summary: One shot set in different time periods. A story that reflects broken promises and the relationships that built our heroes amongst the setting of tragedy. Slight AU. Some A/P. Might be a tearjerker but then again isn't all of SW a tearjerker. Read and review please.


_Hey everyone. Hope all is well. I currently have midterms but a plot bunny bit me so here's another one shot. It's a bit about our Star Wars heroes in general. If anything it's a reflection of this tragedy, since well behind everything Star Wars is simply that, a tragedy. So yes this story is kind of sad. It is also slightly AU in that according to Wookieepedia Han Solo was abandoned in Corellia but here I made it so Han Solo was abandoned in Kashyyyk. So let's imagine Garris Shrike finds him there (yeah i kinda don't know how that works, but it's my story so :-p) Anyways please leave a review. OR BETTER YET LEAVE A COMMENTARY ON YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT STAR WARS IN GENERAL. Send me a PM Message or on the review page or whatever. _

_anyways..._

_Disclaimer: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and I guess Disney now too._

_PS: Bonus loyalty points to anyone who can guess what song inspired this fic._

_Without further ado..._

The sun descended slowly over the planet of Kashyyyk. Twilight glimmered between the canopies of the wroshyr trees and slow mist covered the bottom of the jungle. Hidden within the trees, the Wookiees lived in secrecy, careful not to catch the eye of the relatively small Imperial presence on the planet. Yet they knew this was not always going to be the same.

In one particular worshyr tree, high above from Imperial eye, a family of Wookiees surrounds a babe. Since the day they met him they have all been friends. The young boy looks at them in wonder and lifts his arms asking to be carried. The Wookiees eyes glimmer with endearment.

The child had been found two years before Emperor Palpatine came to power. He was only 1 year old at the time. They took him in and for the past three years they had nurtured him and protected him from separatist, clones, and stormtroopers alike. He was clothed in the furs of their fallen comrades and the birth chain which they found with him.

The boy could not speak, Basic nor Shyriiwook, but his eyes and actions demonstrated the love he had for his caretakers. If only time and the present situations would allow for them to be together longer, but alas…

The mother Wookiee carried the boy, looking into his eyes.

Softly she purred in Shyriiwook, _*We will be with you, Han Solo.*_

His eyes spoke with understanding. The silent communication being more than enough to convey everyone's emotions.

Next to her, a young Wookiee gave a defeating cry. Soon the cries of all the Wookiee clan pierced through the jungle. They wept for their friend and for their misfortune of soon being separated. Above them, the sky suddenly changed at the arrival of several star destroyers.

* * *

"Come back here, Luke!"

"No! I hate this place!"

A young blonde boy of approximately ten years of age stomped out into the blazing heat of Tatooine. His tears blurred everything past the moisture farm. Running towards the two graves he knew were his grandparents, he plopped to the ground and wept into his dirty hands.

Behind him, his aunt kneeled to comfort him. His uncle kept watch at the door of the homestead, weary of the sand people he had met with long ago. His uneasiness came towards Luke like waves.

"You know you remind me of your father very much right now," whispered Aunt Beru into his ears.

He suddenly turned towards her and threw himself into her arms.

"Then why does Uncle Owen always get angry when I tell him I want to be like my Dad? I can't help it, I guess I am too much like him!"

"Oh Luke, your Uncle Owen is just scared you'll get hurt like your Father."

Still crying he said, "I wanna leave this dumb place. I wanna see the stars like my Dad. I wanna go to all the planets like (hiccup) Coruscant…and (hiccup) and Na..Naboo."

Beru looked into the twin suns of Tatooine settling to night. The deep feeling entered her. One that had nudged her many times before. That gnawing emotion that told her that the beautiful woman who had arrived with Anakin Skywalker that fateful day was the mother of this sweet child before her. She had told Beru she was from Naboo.

Beru was eternally indebted to that woman for giving her a baby and in return Beru knew that wherever that woman was now, Padme was indebted to her for taking care of Luke.

Lifting his chin, Beru met Luke's stormy blue eyes, "You want to know something Luke Skywalker? And it's a secret. Only I know this. I know that one day you will leave this place and see the galaxy. You will do amazing things, more wonderful than even your own Father."

All crying stopped. With a sniffle Luke replied, "You're not going to come with me?"

"Me and Uncle Owen cannot come with you, my love, but you want to know something else Luke?"

With a hiccup, Luke nodded.

"We wil be with you, even when you're leaving."

"I don't get it. How?"

Taking Luke's hand into her own she placed it against his beating heart.

"In here Luke, we will be with you."

The sandy haired boy, with dreams larger than life, nodded in understanding.

As the last tint of daylight succumbed, Beru lead the boy to bed.

* * *

Bail found her in the palace terrace gardens sitting near the edge of the terrace and looking towards the mountains and the sunset.

"Aha! I finally found you. I was looking over for you everywhere!" He chuckled but she remained stoic, almost nostalgic about something.

Inwardly he sighed. He loved Leia very much but each year his heart saddened knowing that he was not meant for this job. Although, Princess Leia held the grace and political savvyness of his very close friend, she was more alike her Father in more ways than one. She was bold and brave. She never quieted down against any opponent. She was always eager to show off and had well…sass.

And it was times like these that he considered if the right decision had been made. Maybe Leia was better off with Obi-Wan or Yoda or perhaps her and her brother should have never been separated.

What was done is done though and there was certainly no turning back. He would give his life for her and he was also doing his utmost best to keep Leia safe from herself because if Anakin Skywalker had let the beast consume him surely his princess was in equal danger. He shuddered.

He let those emotions pass and sat down next to her.

"You alright there princess?"

Turning to her father, Leia Organa looked at him, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm scared Father."

With a confused look on his face he whispered to her, "Scared? Since when is Princess Leia Organa scared of becoming a Senatorial Aide. Most girls at you age of 17 would have been elected Queen…"

"…twice. Yeah you told me the story of your friend. It's not the Aide position that I'm scared of."

His attention was fully devoted to hers, "Then what is it?"

Sighing and looking towards the mountains again, she said, "I fear I will forget Alderaan. I am scared I will forget you and Mom. Imperial City is a big place and there's so much that I have heard. What if…what if I turn into a blasted Imperial supporter? What if I forgot the mountains and everything beautiful that Alderaan holds? What if one day I turn against you and the rebellion?"

A shiver ran down Bail's spine but he suppressed his own fears. The Force had called him to be a Father and that was exactly what he would be. He scooted up next to her and extended his arm to hug her.

"Leia, you are a very special girl. You are my daughter and I love you. I also know that you are wise beyond your years and that you have a heart of rich gold. Going to Coruscant will be very new but you will never lose Alderaan. You will never lose me or your Mother. It is in your blood and in your very soul. We will be with you, when you are gone."

Leia smiled at him. Together they sat watching the final Aldeeranian sunset disappear into the frosty mountains before her departure the following day.

* * *

Long before but certainly not that long ago, Padme Amidala waited for her husband to return to her after briefing with the Senate of Palpatine's rescue. When he arrived he swept her of her feet and kissed her with the same bliss of their impending parenthood.

Her mind swirled with worries and afterthoughts. Just yesterday, she played with the idea of leaving the Senate behind and going to Naboo to wait for Anakin there because certainly this stress was not good for the baby but she shelved that option. She was needed in the Senate to finish the war as fast as possible. To have Anakin all to herself once and for all.

And today while waiting for Anakin behind the pillar she saw from a distance several Jedi awaiting with the delegation party, she feared they would sense the baby within her. She was no Jedi, but surely any child of Anakin Skywalker's would be powerful enough to bring attention. Right?

His scent allured her suddenly, having returned to the veranda after changing into his night clothes. Holding her, they both turned towards the sunset of Coruscant. The golden hues served as a double edged sword. The darkness would arrive soon to dismantle the progress that had been done during the day but there was always hope of a new better chance tomorrow at the sunrise.

Anakin's forehead bumped hers and looking up she saw his playful gaze.

"You think too much my love. I can sense your stress, it is not good for the baby."

Her hormones had been getting at her this whole month and hearing those words coming from his mouth made her want to hit him and cry and kiss him all at once. She remained silent.

He gazed at her and kissed her forehead to give her some reassurance. He hated that their situation made their love a curse but he sensed something new coming from the horizon of the Force. Something would occur soon.

Kneeling down in front of her, he basked in the current joy of being a Father. His hands slowly and gently touched her belly.

"I can not wait till I have you in my arms. Already I love you so much." Looking up at Padme briefly and returning to the conversation with his child he spoke softly, "Me and your mother, we will always be with you."

Tears sprung to both their eyes.

He continued, "When you cry we will hold you till you're quiet. There is nothing that will separate us from you. I promise."

As the last of the sun's rays disappeared, Anakin Skywalker kissed his wife's protruding belly and getting up he kissed her as well. Both looked down once more, still amazed that they both had contributed in creating life.

With tears in his eyes Anakin Skywalker whispered, "You will stay with us."

_FIN_

_Comments and reviews, s'il vous plait._


End file.
